


la racine

by nickelnomore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Eren plays the flute, Fluff, Forests, Growing Up, Hugs, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Young Characters, i really just wanted to write young eren and jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelnomore/pseuds/nickelnomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if he never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la racine

**Author's Note:**

> la racine means "root"
> 
> Definition of Root:
> 
> 1\. A tree organ  
> 2\. An origin or source  
> 3\. An underlying support  
> 4\. The essential core : heart

He looked around the forest, entranced by the lush greenery and birds chirping. The bushes rustled as he brushed past them and he ignored the brown, dried up leaves crunching on the ground in favor of going deeper into the woods. Jean stumbled over the roots of the trees as he rushed in, eyes wide and sparkling as he took in the beauty of the forest.

 

His hand graze the tree barks lightly, feeling the rough surface beneath his fingers. Rubbing the tips of his fingers in amazement, Jean continued to walk into the woods, his mother’s warning of not going too far at the back of his mind. He followed the sound of the music in the forest, a rich, bright sound– a wind instrument.

 

More eager and excited than afraid of the unknown, Jean ran, the music getting clearer, more melodious. He threw caution to the wind and sprinted the last few steps, and finally, _finally_ , stumbled into a clearing.

 

It was much brighter here. The soft, slightly foggy light shone through the leaves of the tall trees, creating an ethereal atmosphere.  He looked up from where he had fallen and saw a young boy, probably the same age as him, playing a flute. The mellow, light music coming from the instrument resonated through the forest and in that moment, any worries that Jean might previously have, ceased to exist.

 

Jean stood up, and with careful steps, treaded towards the brown haired boy. The boy looked so at peace, eyes closed and light circling his head, much like a halo. His hair fluttered in the light breeze and his lips, pink and pale, were puckered as he blew wind into the instrument. Jean, enthralled by the sight before him, walked straight up to the boy, only stopping when he was directly in front of him.

 

The stranger blew the last note, the tune lingering in the air. He lowered the flute into his lap and slowly opened his eyes.

 

And Jean swore; they were the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. They were so green, bright with yellow speckles in them and it reminded Jean of this forest. They held peace, hope, and – _confusion_.

 

The boy blinked once, twice.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, “How did you find this place?”

 

Jean, taken aback by the sudden question, was momentarily stunned. He opened his mouth, seemingly ready to answer the question, but closed them again. He wet his lips and bit on it, staring distractedly into the boy’s emerald eyes. He closed his eyes and frowned, thinking hard.

 

_Who am I? Who am I?_

And as if a switch was suddenly clicked on, his eyes snapped open.

 

“I’m Jean!” he said eagerly. “I heard you playing the flute from my room and came to explore. You play really well! What’s your name?”

 

The boy gave Jean an amused grin and replied, “I’m Eren.”

 

**

 

Jean woke up from his pleasant slumber. He yawned and stretched, shirt riding up to reveal his toned stomach. He scratched his tummy, and then rubbed the heels of his palm into his eyes, attempting to wake himself up. As he was doing so, he heard the melody of a very familiar instrument flowing into his room through the open window. Immediately, he was wide-awake and grinning. He rushed into the bathroom, completing his daily routine within record time and was soon jumping out his window and climbing down the huge tree conveniently growing just outside it.

 

He ran through the woods, into the clearing he was now accustomed to, and like always, he saw Eren leaning against a tree and playing the flute. It has been… Let’s see… 10 years since they first met, and the two young boys, now 17, have grown into young adults.

 

Things were different now. Jean went to college, and hardly ever had time to return home, and Eren… well, Eren was always playing the flute in the forest when Jean came home. It was as if he never left.

 

Jean ambled through the freshly fallen leaves, crushing them beneath his every step. The crunching from the leaves caused Eren to furrow his brows and stop playing the flute abruptly.

 

He scowled at Jean, “You walk like an elephant.”

 

The latter glowered and shot back, “Well I’m sorry for wanting to see you first thing in the morning!”

 

They glared at each other mockingly, but when the corner of Eren’s mouth twitched, their façade was gone and they grinned.

 

Eren jumped onto Jean, knocking him backwards, but also knocking the breath out of him. Despite that, Jean was smiling, laughing; he was contented. He wrapped Eren in his arms and pressed his face into Eren’s fluffy hair. It smelled like forest and earth, but most importantly, it smelled like home because it was simply Eren. They hugged and embraced, rolling around the pile of leaves and then lying exhausted on the ground, panting and grinning like idiots in love. Which, I suppose, they are.

 

They lie there, listening to the chirping of the birds, and bathed in the soft light streaming through the leaves. Their hands, entwined, held on tightly as if one of them would disappear soon.

 

Eren turned to face Jean, “hey.”

 

“Hmm?” Jean looked his way. He rubbed a thumb over the back of Eren’s hand instinctively.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jean smiled, pulled Eren into his arms and kissed his forehead, before whispering into his hair, “I love you too.”

 

Eren tightened his grip around Jean and pressed his head into Jean’s chest.

 

They promptly fell asleep in the forest.


End file.
